saw: Obvious
by amanda young rocks
Summary: songfic please read before judging it amanda has feelings for hoffman but how will she tell him credits to christina aguilera's 'obvious! R&R plz


Disclaimer: I DONT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE SAW FRANCHISE I MAKE THESE STORIES UP FOR FUN AND TO STOP ME GETTING BORED LOL!

SUMMARY: (I wanna do something out of the ordinary for my first fanfic... im gonna make Amanda sing so please be nice ) Amanda loves Hoffman but is unsure if he feels the same way so she decides to let him know by singing his favorite song " Obvious" by Christina Aguilera

Amanda's POV

As I sit here in my room I just can't stop thinking…Thinking bout him I mean we have known each other for over two years and I think… I know I have feelings for him but I doubt he even realizes how much he actually means to me maybe I should tell him by now he would normally be in the basement sorting out the equipment for next trap maybe if I tell him I can be put at rest and focus on my jobs

As I stand up I can feel my heart grow heavy with every step I take I open the door and my heart now beats so loud im scared it's gonna burst out my chest by the time I reach the top of the stairs the sound is becoming unbearable the constant boom-boom boom-boom combined with the butterflies is driving me nuts I race down the stairs to try and rid my self of these emotions for now

I reach the door to the basement to realize that it's already open and than he is in there. I walk down into the basement and knock on the door he turns to face me " what do you want?" he asks I take a deep breath say the first thing that comes to my mind " thought you might need some help." He laughs at me "im fine Amanda why don't you go see if john needs anything" this remark kinda pisses me off but I let it go.

"So Hoff how's the trap coming along?" I enquired just to start him talking he picks up a wrench and begins to try and loosen a bolt he fails and I try hard to not laugh he gives me a dirty look " Think you can do better?" he shoves the wrench in my hand " you do it then" I put the tool back on the table "Hoff, I need to talk to you it's important." Hoffman perches on the table and indicates for me to continue " Mark I…I have been thinking and well err I umm I have feelings for you and well um…." He stands and cuts me off "really?" he is wide eyed as I confirm by nodding he starts to walk away up the stairs my mind screams at me _"jeez Amanda do something…Anything." _ Suddenly I remember his favorite song and before I can stop and think I start singing it….

#Can you hear it in my voice?  
Was it something I let slip?  
Does the whole world know?  
Isn't it obvious?

I'm the one who's in control  
Now, I'm acting like a fool  
Do my feelings show?  
Is my face aglow?  
Isn't it obvious#

"_Good he has stopped. And staring straight at me"_

#That I don't know what I'm doing anymore?  
I'm feeling like a little girl  
Caught up in emotions  
I'm out of control  
Isn't it obvious?

Do you see my hands? They tremble  
Wonder why I can't look you in the eye?  
Don't know how long I can keep this inside  
Isn't it obvious

That I don't know what I'm doing anymore?  
I'm feeling like a little girl  
Caught up in emotions  
I'm out of control  
Isn't it obvious? #

"_God he is walking back towards me he is smiling"_

#Suddenly, these emotions are in control of my heart  
Can you see it in my eyes?  
Every glance, every smile must give me away  
And I feel so much I can't hide

And I don't know what I'm doing anymore  
I'm feeling like a little girl, a little girl  
Caught up in emotions  
I'm out of control  
Isn't it obvious?#

He stands in front of me and pulls me in for a long meaningful cuddle and I hear him whisper the words I have longed for " I love you too Amanda" with this I feel a tear roll down my cheek I pull away from the hug and go to do something I've longed to do but he beats me to it and he kisses me from them few meaningful seconds I could tell he felt the same way too happiness at last

The end 3

Aww how cute please let me know what you guys think just please give me a chance I'll get better promise xAYRx


End file.
